Draco Shares His Heart
by Opera123
Summary: Draco's worst fears come true when he finds Hermione dead, or so he believes.


This is just a one shot story. I do not own anything from J.K. Rowling.

Piece of my Heart.

Draco looked down at her still form and fell to his knees beside Hermione. His hands fisted in her blood soaked jumper. A large hex had hit her right shoulder and caused her to bleed out. How could this have happen to her after all his careful planning to keep her safe? He had spent countless hours bestowing protective charms upon her person and her belongings and all for not. Here she lay before him dead. Never again would he walk down to the great hall and argue with her about spells and the stupidity of her friends. Who else would challenge him every day? All his hopes for the future had drained away with her blood. He blamed himself, if he had been at her side instead of watching her from a distance he would have kept her safe.

Chaos surrounded him and the one he had loved, as his former classmates and professors fought to defeat the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. The castle was raining down debris around them as hexes and curses missed their intended victims and hit the walls. Here and there scattered like broken dolls were victims of the war, forgotten for now, as the battle raged on. Screams, taunts, and cries of anguish mixed together to create a thunderous sound. All this he tuned out as he felt a slight movement beneath his hands.

Pressing down his ear to her chest, he listened. He could faintly hear her heart stuttering to beat. Hope burst anew as he realized that he might still have a chance. Knowing that time was precious he pulled his wand out and cast a protective shield charm around them. Picking her limp body up he hurried to carry her to an empty classroom. Placing her upon the large teacher's desk he grabbed hold of her jumper with both hands and ripped open her jumper exposing her blood covered breasts. Hastily he ripping open his own shirt causing buttons to scattered across the floor. Taking a steadying breath to prepare himself for the pain to come, he stared at her still face before pointing his wand at his chest and began the spell that would split open his chest and expose his beating heart.

Draco knew that on the day of his birth his father had taken him deep into the mountain caves to give his only son a very special gift, the heart of a dragon. Although the whole heart would never fit, Lucius had taken a small piece of the still beating dragon's heart and had placed it into his son's heart making them one. The joined hearts had grown together giving Draco the gifts of strength, longevity and the ability to heal very quickly.

Now years later he was determined to share his gift with Hermione. As he performed the necessary spell, a golden glow washed over both of them that radiated from his chest. The pain he felt as he continued the spell made him break out in a sweat and his muscles to lock up. Gritting his teeth together he watched as a small golden wisp lifted up from his chest. Directing the wisp with his wand he waved it toward Hermione's chest where it passed between her breasts and disappeared. Her chest glowed golden for a moment and then the golden glow spread throughout her body. Finishing the spell, he collapsed into a chair behind him. Taking deep breaths to breathe away the pain, he watched as her shoulder mended itself together and other various scrapes and bruises slowly faded away.

He was relieved to see that Hermione's breathing was deeper and more even, and her lips were no longer blue. Picking up her hand he felt her warmth. He noticed that her skin now had a golden hue and her thick chestnut curls now had golden highlights. Pulling the edges of her jumper together he knotted them roughly together under her breasts. When her eye lids started to flutter open he was tempted to leave but knew he couldn't leave her here alone. When her eyes fully opened he studied her whiskey gold eyes and felt his insides tense as he prepared himself for her anger at being alone with him. She surprised him by whispering a question instead.

"What did you give me? I can feel you in here," and she lifted a shaky hand to her chest.

He placed his hand over hers where it rested over her heart. "I gave you a piece of my heart."

Please no reviews. Thank you.


End file.
